Boner
Boner is a recurring character in Growing Pains. Biography Season 1 Springsteen Boner and Eddie are jealousy of Mike when he gets to go to the Bruce Springsteen concert and they don't. When they find out Mike's going with his father, they tease him about it. Dirt Bike Boner goes camping to Bear Mountain with his brother Mitch, and friends Mike and Jimmy. The Seavers vs. the Cleavers Mike attends the school dance and brags to Boner and some other guys that Mrs. Hinckley doesn't believe the Seavers should chaperone. Reputation Boner is worried about the history test, he ends up receiving 67, and is pleased with the result. Boner and Eddie believe that Mike cheated on the test because the answers were written on Mike's shoes. Be a Man Mike has the house to himself so he invites Boner and Eddie to come over - and it turns into a party. Boner spends the whole party watching cable TV. Season 2 Fast Times at Dewey High Boner turns up on the first day of the new school year with a mustache. Boner get locked in a school locker by Cheech, and Mike let's him out. Not wanting to go to his next class alone, Boner gets back into the locker. Eddie, Boner and Mike sit together at lunch discussing the mess Mike has gotten himself into by having 2 dates to the welcome back school dance. While looking for a date to the dance Boner bumps into Carol, and they decide if they go to the dance they'll go together. Long Day's Journey Into Night While Boner's parents are out for the night Mike wants to stay over but Jason and Maggie say no because Mike didn't ask their permission in advance. Mike then invites Boner to stay at his house, without asking his parents again. But after overhearing a phone call that Annie made, Maggie lets Boner stay in hopes that Mike will stay away from her and Carol. When Mike throws Boner out of the house and tells him to stay the night at Eddie's, Boner agrees to do so after he sees Annie, Mike finds Boner camped out on his front porch and tells him, he kissed Annie. Do You Believe in Magic? Boner calls Mike to invite him to the arcade but Mike is broke, so he sets the phone down while he goes and asks everyone if he could borrow some money. Mike gets the money and goes to the arcade. Ben sits down in the living room to eat a sandwich and hears Boner - who is still on the other end of the phone - but thinks it's his sandwich talking so he hits it with a magazine a few times. When Mike comes home he's upset that he just spent half an hour at the arcade and Boner didn't turn up. Boner whistles through the phone to get Mike's attention, to tell him he's still on the phone. Boner give's a very thorough speech on where babies come from in Mrs. Scoffengerio speech class. Boner goes over to the Seavers saying Mike sold him his 'magic rock' for $60, calming he almost got himself killed taking Dead Man's Curve on his skateboard. The Seavers pay Boner back $50 and give him Ben's new autographed Buzzy Babone baseball catchers mitt he brought with the money he scammed from Mike. Boner meets Mike outside and gives him the money and gets to keep the mitt for helping Mike get the money back. Boner also wants the rock because when he was in chemistry class his teacher Mr. Rimble offered to buy it from him for $200. Higher Education Boner wants to go on a school ski trip but is scared to ask his parents so Mike and Eddie 'act out' a scenario to help him. When Boner turns up at school the next day he announces his parents said he can go. Boner and Eddie go watch Mike on his date with Robin and give him one-liners to try and put her off him. Thank God It's Friday Mike, Eddie and Boner can't decide what to do for their Friday night. They run into Roland Taylor at the pizza shop, who is picking up pizzas for a college party and they beg him to come along. When Mike tells him and Eddie that there's drugs at the party, Mike wants them all to leave. Rhonda begins leads Lana, Eddie, Boner and Mike into the bathroom where the guest of the party take cocaine, but Mike doesn't want to. So when Rhonda and Lana go check on the hot tub, Mike try's to convince him and Eddie to leave to party, but when Mike can't he storms out of the house. Later Jason tells Mike that Eddie and Boner called and they didn't go to the bathroom and they never want to - meaning they didn't take any drugs. The Long Goodbye Boner visits Mike and ends up painting his room. Season 3 Taking Care of Business Boner gets a job at Stereo Village with Mike. He refuses to use the con 'bait and switch' like Jerry and Mike. When Maurice comes into the shop looking to buy the most expensive stock the store carries - the Thunderclap 2000 - Boner tells him it will be on sale the following week. Michaelgate Mike talks to Boner and Eddie about being nominated for school student body president. He helps Mike with his campaign. Boner wins a coin toss against Eddie to be Mike's running mate. When Mike wins the school election Boner is the new vice president. When Mike is disqualified for taking the blame for Carol's tampering with the ballots, Boner becomes the school president. A Star Is Born Boner and Mike learn lines for the school play; Our Town by Thornton Wilder. A Reason to Live Boner, Mike and Jill are at the Seavers house to work on a project for art class. Boner brings in the large bags of plaster and keeps dropping them. Mike puts the plaster on Boner to make a plaster cast mold. Nasty Habits Mike is explaining how he is going to stay in his room all night and work on a paper that is due the following day, when Boner comes in the Seavers front door and asks if Mike is "ready to split". Boner goes to the Pizza Parlor to spy on Sheena Berkowitz. Great Expectations Boner pretends to be Mike, by shoveling snow from the Seavers driveway - and the lawn - while Mike is on his way to Los Angeles to see Melia. Dance Fever: Part 1 Boner has dinner with the Seavers before the dance. At the dance Eddie, Boner and Mike are bored. While Boner is dancing by himself Carol comes over and she starts dancing too, and they start dancing together. When Mike hears Boner has been dancing with Carol and he likes her, Mike gets upset with Boner. Dance Fever: Part 2 Boner asks other girls to dance but they turn him down, he really wants to dance with Carol again. He talks to Jason about wanting to dance with a girl (Carol) he really likes. Jason tells Boner if he shouldn't listen to his friends and dance with whoever he wants to. Carol and Boner don't care what their friends say and they dance together. How the West Was Won: Part 1 Boner joins in on Mike plan to organizing a strike to keep Coach Lubbock at Thomas Dewey High School. Boner and Mike check out Coach Lubbock's home life. When the police show up and announce if the sit-in continues everyone will be arrested, Boner sticks by Mike and Carol. And they all - including Jason, who joins in - get arrested. How the West Was Won: Part 2 After getting out of jail and going home with the Seavers, Boner finds his mother and father are waiting for him there, and they are angry. Graduation Day Mike, Boner and Eddie Graduate from high school with the class of 1988. Boner makes a speech because he is school president. Jason thinks back to Mike's first day of school, when he first meet Boner. Boner introduces himself as Dicky Stabone, Mike thinks 'Dicky' is a stupid name so he picks his new name 'Boner'. Boner shows Mike his diploma it has 'Boner Stabone' writen on it, and Mike tells Boner that name was fine when they were kids but it's silly now due to the risqué nature of the name and suggest he call himself Rick from now on, which Boner likes. Season 4 Family Ties: Part 2 Boner waits for a delivery of a water bed for Mike's new apartment - above the Seavers garage - while Mike goes to college. Nude Photos Boner announces to the Seavers that Mike is being honored for a nude photo he took for a photography class. When Boner meets his model, Maureen, she ends up taking the photo of Boner. Maureen tells him she is captain of the girls wrestling team. Mike tells Boner that there is no girls wrestling team. Semper Fidelis It's half way through the year, it's finals week and Boner is studying in Mike's apartment. He announcers he has been thinking that he wants to make some big, big changes in his life, and Mike falls asleep. A week later and Mike and Boner receive their mid semester grades; Mike gets all D's and Boner gets all F's. Boner tells his parents than Mike and the Seavers he has decided to drop out of college to join the Marines. Mike and Boner have a big fight. Two weeks later, Boner is off to San Diego, California for basic training. Mike and Boner make up just in time for Mike to say goodbye to Boner as he leaves for basic training. They hug and Boner leaves. Trivia * In the episode Graduation Day we see a younger version of Boner. Little Boner was played by Jarrett Lennon. Gallery Springsteen02.png Springsteen08.png Springsteen13.png Dirt Bike_10.jpg DirtBike03.jpg DirtBike06.jpg Reputation01.jpg Reputation06.jpg Reputation13.jpg Beaman11.jpg Beaman12.jpg Beaman25.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High_02.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High4.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High24.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High26.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High39.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High48.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High50.jpg Fast Times at Dewey High51.jpg Long Day's Journey Into Night_104.jpg Long Day's Journey Into Night_105.jpg Long Day's Journey Into Night_108.jpg Do You Believe in Magic_73.png Do You Believe in Magic_74.png Do You Believe in Magic_83.png Do You Believe in Magic_86.png Do You Believe in Magic_87.png Do You Believe in Magic_88.png Do You Believe in Magic_89.png Do You Believe in Magic_90.png Do You Believe in Magic_91.png Higher Education_20.png Higher Education_21.png Higher Education_22.png Higher Education_23.png Higher Education_27.png Higher Education_29.png Higher Education_42.png Higher Education_45.png Thank God It's Friday_49.jpg Thank God It's Friday_54.jpg The Long Goodbye_52.jpg The Long Goodbye_59.jpg The Long Goodbye_61.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males